His Life
by Jan Leo Aqua
Summary: Tsuna can only be deaf, blind, and mute. He don't want to hear any of their insults, don't want to voice out his pain, and don't want to let his eyes mirrored his hurt. He can just mask it all and survive his life of being the sky arcobaleno.
1. Chapter 1: Grieving Sky

This is not beta-ed by anyone.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 1: Grieving Sky

Third Person's POV

Aria stop signing her paperwork when Gamma entered her office.

"Good Morning, Gamma. What brings you here?" She asked, letting go her pen and facing Gamma with smile. Gamma smile back lightly and seat in sofa that was facing Aria.

"Aria-dono, are you still worried?" He asked making Aria's smile gone and a sad frown adorned her face.

"Of course, I'm worried about Tsunayoshi. He's still young but the pacifier chooses him." She said while sighing. She then flash a sad smile at Gamma.

"How about you? You know that we treat him as our family." She said.

"Yes, I'm also worried about him. I don't want him to expose to Mafia." He said. Aria smiled sadly as she look at the blue sky outside of her window.

"You do know that he's expose in Mafia ever since they gave birth to Tsunayoshi." She said.

KHR

"Tsunayoshi! We're going to be late!" Ieyasu shouted while pounding Tsunayoshi's door.

Tsuna groan and get up and look at the door. He frown and opened it to see his smiling big brother.

"Kaa-san prepared breakfast so better take a bath faster!" He said. Tsuna only nod his head and close the door. He sigh and opened the curtains of his room and slide open the window to let fresh air enter his room. He look at the tree in their backyard and then shrug then go to his closet to get his clothes.

Reborn smirk when he saw Tsuna glance at the tree and he jump down then ring the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" The older child shouted and opened the door. He look around but saw nothing and then look down and he saw Reborn.

"A baby?" He asked in particularly to no one and kneeled down. "What are you doing here lad?"

Reborn smirk and gave him one of his business card then enter the room. The older Sawada was left stunned by the hitman. He look at the stairs to see Tsuna yawning and hiding something inside his uniform. The ravenette raise a brow at this and look at his back to see Ieyasu looking at him with calculated eyes.

"Oh! What is this? Why are you here, child?" Reborn look up and saw Sawada Nana. He smirk as he (un)intentionally gathered the family at once.

"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn and I am here to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said while smirking.

Tsuna just kept silent when his family laugh thinking it was a joke. He look at Reborn while Reborn look at him too.

He saw that Tsuna is flashing him a sad smile and then he is gone to the dining room. Reborn watches his every move and raise a brow.

'What he's hiding?' He thought.

KHR

Tsuna speed walk so that he will not hear the story Ieyasu will tell his friends.

He's going to be deaf again and let the wind brush his hair.

"I mean it's a baby! I know Tsuna is dame but is he really that useless to have a baby tutor him?!" Ieyasu said while laughing. Ugetsu and G snicker but didn't laugh loudly like what Ieyasu is doing.

"Baka-Yasu!" Reborn angrily said and kick Ieyasu's stomach.

"Argh! What was that for?!" Ieyasu asked while glaring at Reborn. He also glared back making Ieyasu gulp.

"Don't make fun of your family." He said and then followed Tsuna.

'What's with that baby?! Appearing out of nowhere!' Ieyasu thought and then he think of what he had said to Tsuna.

He felt guilty all of the sudden.

"Tsuna!" He look in front of him to see Tsuna far away at them.

"Hey, get up, Yasu!" G said. Ieyasu look at him and then get up while brushing some dirt in his pants.

They start walking again but it was silent making Ieyasu nervous all the sudden.

KHR

Why did he do that? Why did he defend Tsunayoshi?

Well, Reborn clearly didn't defend him or something, he just said something to stop Ieyasu from saying something bad to Tsunayoshi.

But he can't brush the feelings that he want to torture Ieyasu from saying Tsuna is useless.

He don't know why is he feeling this, maybe because he's already taking a liking to Tsuna?

No! Not like that.

But what is it, then?

KHR

"We are having a new transfer student! Please enter, Gokudera-kun." The teacher said. The door opened to be revealed by a delinquent looking teen entering the room. He had a scowl in his face and his hand are full of rings.

He really look like a delinquent but a handsome one.

Some of the girls squeal and are now planning to make a fan club for him.

"Gokudera Hayato. From Italy." He said shortly. He then catches Tsuna's eyes. Gokudera glared at him but Tsuna returned it with a smile.

"Seat beside– Gokudera-kun!" The teacher shouted but Gokudera continued to walk towards Tsuna.

Instead of harsh words, he said in gentle voice that made him surprise.

"Can you please go behind the school in lunch time?" He said. Tsuna look at him.

"Okay." He said in a soft voice making Gokudera felt calm all of the sudden.

Yamamoto look at Tsuna, whenever he look at Tsuna he can feel harmony and calmness.

And his dark thoughts was also washed away as he look at Tsuna.

Maybe...befriending him might be okay...

Maybe Tsuna can help him...

KHR

Gokudera didn't fight Tsuna, they just take lunch and talk lightly. Tsuna also gave Gokudera some of his lunch and Gokudera really like it.

They just talk, it was peaceful.

Yamamoto also joined them when he saw them.

Gokudera tried to shoo him away but Tsuna stops him.

"Why don't you joined us, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna said while smiling. Yamamoto was taken a back but he smile back, not his fake one but a genuine smile.

"Okay! Thanks, Tsuna!" He said.

"If Juudaime said so..." Gokudera said while pouting that made Tsuna laugh.

"Hahaha! You're like a kid, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said while he swung his arm and rest it in Gokudera's shoulder.

"We're not close, Baseball-freak!" Gokudera said while Yamamoto just laugh.

"You know that we are all friends now, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said. Gokudera's eye twinkle as he smile widely.

"Really, Juudaime?!" He asked and Tsuna just nod.

"That's cool! I have a friend now!" Yamamoto said smiling too.

The three friends eat their lunch while taking, bickering, and laughing.

Reborn smile at this and look at his phone then frown.

Première: Ey, Sunshine, you know something about the disappearance of Sky Pacifier?

Sun-Tutor: What?

Cavallo: Are you serious?

Primière: Yeah, I'm serious.

Parallel: Eh~ I heard something that it choose another owner.

Sun-tutor: How about the previous owner?

Parallel: Aria? Well, she seems to know who it choose but didn't say anything about it. ='(

Sun-tutor: uh-huh

Primière: =)

Cavallo: =

Parallel: =3

Sun-tutor: want a bullet in your forehead?

Primière is offline

Cavallo is offline

Parallel is offline

Sun-tutor: Cowards

Sun-tutor is offline

Primière is online

Primière: looks like I'm the only one that knows who is the owner of sky pacifier now eh?

Primière: oh well...NYYAHAHA ]

Primière is offline


	2. Chapter 2: Confused Earth

**R** **and R are really appreciated.** **I don't own KHR**

Chapter 2: Confused Earth

Third Person's POV

It was weekend and Tsuna was in his room doing his project, assignment, and reviewing something in Science for their quiz in Monday.

Sure he don't know some of the part of the volcano, he wrote it to remember some but he knows his instinct will tell him the answer. He finish drafting their house blueprint for his project a while ago.

He also finished his math, English, and social studies assignment and all he will only do is fix his room that is messy.

He sigh and look at the clock, it was lunch time.

He get up and stretch some limbs and heard a satisfying pop.

"Tsuna! Lunch is ready!" Nana called. Tsuna look inside his shirt to see the hidden sky pacifier.

"I'm coming!" Tsuna answered and opened the door.

...KHR...

They eat in silence and Tsuna can't take it.

"Kaa-san, can...can I borrow some money?" Tsuna asked.

"What for?" Nana asked back while looking at him.

"Uhm...I'm going to buy some school supplies I need." Tsuna answered as he eat some of his food.

"Make sure to buy them, okay?" A nod. "And don't laze around in your room, you're probably just playing your games there. Help me wash some dishes here, okay?" Tsuna was silent but then nod.

"Where's Reborn, Tsuna?" Ieyasu asked while looking uneasy.

"Somewhere. He's going to meet someone." Tsuna said and continued eating his lunch.

'I'm not lazy, I did something.' He thought as he grip his chopsticks hard.

Ieyasu look at him and then at his mother. Ieyasu then just look at his food in guilt.

'I'm his brother...I should said he did something...' Ieyasu thought and sigh.

He's not a good big brother to Tsuna.

...KHR...

His red hair was sticking out in the crowd in Namimori Shopping District. He wore a simple red shirt and a black pants, he wears a red snicker. He was looking everywhere and once in a while looking a the map of Namimori.

Enma glance upward to the sign board to see that he was in that cafe he wanted to be this time. He smiled a little and then enter the cafe.

Tsuna sigh as he held a two plastic bags in his hand. He only didn't buy his school supplies (*cough*or some strawberry cakes*cough*) his mother also asked him to buy some groceries.

"Thank god I finished buying them or else I'm going to be pushed around again." He said while sighing in relief.

There that time when he was asked to buy groceries again, some shoppers 'happened' to push him around as they are in a hurry. As if.

He just sigh and look at his side to see a cafe. He look st the sign and then grin widely.

Why not have some to eat?

He entered the cafe and saw that it was crowded. It's not really a rare sight because it was a well known cafe.

He look around and spot a red head with himself and so he walk that way.

"Mind if I seat with you?" Tsuna asked while smiling. The red head look up at him to his phone and widen is eyes.

"Uhm...I-I don't mind." He whispered and close his phone. Tsuna grinned and said his thanks and settled in front of a red head.

"What is your order, sir?" Tsuna look at the menu and chose some of his favorites.

"Is that all?" The employee said and Tsuna nod. After the employee leave, Tsuna look at red head.

"Hey, My name's Tsuna! What's yours?" Tsuna asked while smiling. Enma blush in shyness and avoid his eyes.

"I'm...Kozato...Enma." He whispered.

"Oh, so you are new here." Tsuna said while examining Enma.

He sure like red a lot.

"Uhm...Do you happened to like red a lot?" Tsuna asked all of the sudden and then blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I–I didn't meant to do that!" Tsuna apologized. Enma just shook is head and laugh a little.

"It's okay, Tsuna-kun." Enma said. Tsuna stops and then look st him with happiness.

"You finally smile!" Tsuna said making Enma look at him in confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, you don't seem to smile a lot so I'm happy you finally smile, Enma-kun!" Tsuna said. Enma look at him with surprised and at him in the reflection of his coffee.

He indeed is smiling, even thought it was a light smile.

"Here's your order, sir." Tsuna look at the food that was in the table.

"Uwah! They look so delicious!" Tsuna said as he took his fork and take a piece in his cake and eat it. He sigh in delight and take a bite again.

Enma watch him with surprise and then chuckle a little.

"Hmm? Want some, Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked. Enma just shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll order in a minute, I'm just going to message my brother." He said. Tsuna just nod and starts eating again.

Enma look at his phone and sigh in annoyance. What he told Tsuna was a half lie and half truth.

Yes, he's going to message his brother but not now. He still need some information about the upcoming Vongola Decimo.

Yama00: Premiére?

Première: Yes? =3

Yama00: We're in private message right?

Premiére: hmmm...yes..

Yama00: Who's the Vongola Decimo?

Premiére: Why would i tell you that~? =ω=

Yama00: because I trust you?

Primière: you don't sound sure! (ಥ_ಥ)

Yama00: why would I?

Première: (3) finnneeee! I'm going to tell you who! His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Here I'm going to send a file! Hmph. ε

Enma receive a file and opened it. And to tell the truth he was really shock.

The teen that was seating in front of him is the upcoming Vongola Decimo.

He didn't notice Tsuna looking at him with sad eyes.

...KHR...

Première sigh stretch his limbs. He watch the other users bicker in his monitor. He snort when he saw Sunshine threatening Parallel and Cavallo again.

Poor Sunshine.

Like he care though.

"I'm home!" He heard someone shouted and he removed all the tab in his computer and clean the history.

And he's back to be himself again. Not the hacker side of him.

...KHR...

"Goodbye, Enma-kun!" Tsuna said while smiling. Emma just nod his head and wave a little then he's off.

Tsuna drop his smile and look in the ground. He's eyes was watery but he block it away and look at the retreating back of Enma's body.

He turned around and walk towards his home with silence comforting him.

"I'm home, Kaa-san!" Tsuna said as he place the groceries in the ground and remove his shoes.

"Welcome home, Tsuna!" He look up and saw Ieyasu in the stairs, ailing at him. He smile back and then get back on removing his other shoes.

"Where's the grocery, Tsuna?" Nana's head poke out of the living room and look at Tsuna.

"There, Kaa-san." Tsuna point at the grocery bags and get his shoes and place it in its proper place and get his bags too.

"I'm going to my room." He said and walk up the stairs.

Ieyasu look at his brothers back with worried and then look at his mother.

He did this again, didn't he?

"I'm going to help you, Kaa-san." Ieyasu said and take the groceries. Nana smile at him.

"Thanks, Yasu-kun! I'm lucky that I have son like you! Not like Tsu-kun, he's really useless." Nana said while shooking her head in disappointment.

'He did something, you airhead of a mother!' Ieyasu thought while clenching his fist. But he unclench it and sigh.

'I can't just shout at my mother. I will disrespect her for sure.' Giotto thought.

A tear escape Tsuna's eyes as he heard it all in the top of the stairs. He grip the glowing pacifier in his hands.

'Looks like Reborn is going home now.' He thought as he brings out the Mammon chain and covered the sky pacifier with it. The glowing stops and he hide it under his shirt.

He can't let someone, except Aria and Gamma, know that he is the sky arcobaleno.

Though, Someone also know that he is the Sky arcobaleno. And it was a a hacker.

And that is Première.

The world known as the childish yet when serious is a deadly man that can spill all your secrets to entire world.

But why Première still not spilling that he's the sky arcobaleno? It's a little unsettling to think of it.

...KHR...

"There is another transfer student?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nod and place his hand in his cheeks.

"Hmm...they said that he's in Italy like Gokudera-kun but he went here because of some problems." Tsuna said.

They are walking side by side towards the school. Ieyasu, G and Asari was also with them but the two groups barely talk even thought they are brothers.

"Tsuna." Ieyasu called and Tsuna look at him.

"What is it, Yasu-nii?" He asked.

"W-where's Reborn?" Ieyasu asked again.

"He's in your head, Yasu-nii." Tsuna said.

"Eh? What?!" Ieyasu exclaimed in shock. Reborn jump out of his head and made himself comfortable in Tsuna's fluffy brown hair.

"Your intuition is not yet strong, Yasu-baka." Reborn said while looking at Ieyasu's eyes.

Ieyasu tried to not reveal any emotion on his eyes but eyes is the window of soul.

Reborn saw that emotion. Annoyance and amusement.

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"We might be late if we'll just stand here!" Tsuna said and drag Hus two friends towards the school.

"Tsuna's right, Yasu! let's go!" Asari said and he too drag his friends.

"Get your hands off of me, Flute-freak!" G shouted and removed himself into Asari's grasp.

Ieyasu stayed silent and was deep thoughts.

'I'm f*cked up...' He thought.

"Ieyasu..." Reborn whispered and look at his phone.

Cavallo: Reborn? Your in Japan right?

Sun-tutor: Yes, what is it?

Cavallo: Primo and Yama is there too! Maybe you might meet them! =D

Sun-tutor: Who's Primo and Yama

Cavallo: Primo is Premiére and Yama is Yama00. Yama is roughly translated to Enma. I think Primo might like the nickname I gave him!

Sun-tutor: I see...Primo and Enma huh?

Cavallo: Reborn...don't think what I'm thinking right now

Sun-tutor: Chaos Dino ;)

Sun-tutor is offline

Cavallo: REBORN! DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR WHEN I'M TRYING TO STOP YOU FROM LOOKING FOR THEM IN JAPAN OR NAMIMORI.

Cavallo: Reborn!!!!

Parallel is online

Parallel: What happened, Dino-chan? :3

Cavallo: Reborn! He's going to look for Primo and Enma!

Parallel: ehhhh why? He can just asked me who's Primo and then he's work will be smooth~ :3

Cavallo: you know who's he? Tell me!!

Parallel: of course I know who's he~ :3 I will not tell you thought =P

Premiére is online

Première: what's this all about?

Parallel: oh, it's nothing Primo-chan! =3

Premiére: Primo?

Cavallo: a nickname for you. Premiére is handful to type ;(

Premiére: oh well, I'm off now. Ciao

Premiére is offline

Cavallo: why did he even named himself 'first' in French?

Parallel: Maybe because he's the number one greatest hacker in World? First Hacker in his hometown? First son? Or he just like to be the first? I dunno.

/\\_(ツ)/\

\\_(ツ)_\/

Cavallo: hmm... BTW what are you doing? (눈_눈)

Parallel: Messing with the emoticons \\( )/

Cavallo is offline

Parallel: EHHHHH don't leave me! (ಥ_ಥ)

PλｒλŁŁEŁ: Ð Ø Ø Ŧ ŁEλV E ME ££

ＷҤ ¥ ÐØ 'Ŧ ¥Ø U $Ŧλ ¥? ????

ŧE łł ME £E!

Pλｒλ ŁŁEŁ ł$ Ø Łł E

...KHR...

"Ryohei!" Knuckle shouted. A while ago, Ryohei was again bothering someone to joined his boxing club again.

And it was Sawada Tsunayoshi. The famed Dame-Tsuna.

He approached them and hold Ryohei's shoulder.

"Ryohei, leave the person be. You don't need to force someone to join the boxing club." Knuckle said while looking at his brother's eyes. Ryohei frowned and face him.

"Knuckle, I saw him! He run so fast and he even drag me with him to the Extreme!" Ryohei said.

"That's impossible." Knuckle muttered ad look at the first years. Strange, Dame-Tsuna was only in his boxer.

"Stop bothering Juudaime, Lawn-head!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ma, ma, stop your fight, everyone!" Yamamoto said and laugh.

"U-uhm can we just get out of here?" Tsuna said while he shivered when wind blows at them.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna look up to see Reborn in a hand gliding. He saw his bag and a new uniform.

"Reborn! Thank you!" Tsuna smiled widely as he catch his bag and clothes.

He then wear it and done.

"Crowding is not prohibited here in Nami-chuu." They all shivered when they heard that voice except for Knuckle.

"Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna and Yamamoto said. Alaude look at them and at Reborn that was in Tsuna's head.

'A baby?' Aluade thought and then remember that they are crowding.

"Go to your classrooms or I'll cuff you to death." Alaude said while glaring at them.

"You! Don't dis–" Gokudera stops when Tsuna hold his shoulders.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Don't talk back, Gokudera-kun. He's the president of Disciplinary club!" Tsuna whispered-yelled. Gokudera nod in understanding but still glared at Alaude while they are walking away.

"You don't need to scare them, Alaude." Knuckle said while smiling at his friend.

"Hn. They need to be descipline." Alaude said while crossing his hands.

"Anyway, I'm going, Alaude!" Knuckle said and Alaude nod in replay.

Knuckle was used to his friend(acquaintance) quietness and just jog towards the school's door.

...KHR...

"Sawada! Join the boxing club!"

"HIIE! No I'd rather not joined it!"

They are in the rooftop having some lunch when Ryohei appeared and asked Tsuna again.

Enma sigh because of the loudness and he can here Ryohei's voice behind the small building(?). He is the new transfer student and thought that rooftop might be the quietness places but he's wrong.

He can just buried his head in his knees and sigh loudly.

"Stop bothering Juudaime, Lawn-head or I'll bomb you into pieces!" Gokudera shouted as he lit six bomb stick.

"Shut up, octupos-head!" Ryohei shouted.

"Ma ma, calm down guys!" Yamamoto said and laugh.

'It's not helping, Yamamoto!' Tsuna thought. He then panic when Gokudera throw the six bomb.

Suddenly, they felt the gravity pulling them down and they fall in the ground so hard.

"What is this to the extreme?!" Ryohei shouted. Tsuna gasp as he put his two hands in the ground to get up but failed.

And then, it was all gone.

"Who did that?!" Gokudera said while looking around.

"That was intense!" Yamamoto said and laugh while he sat in the ground.

"What are you doing here, herbivores?" Tsuna froze as he heard that voice.

"Oh nonononono!!' Tsuna thought as he gulp and not getting up. His body was froze when he heard the steps coming towards his.

"Get up, Omnivore." Kyoya said and kick Tsuna's side, hard.

The brunette groan as he get up and rub his side.

"Kyoya..." He whispered making the said male smirk.

"We meet again, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said while looking at the brunette, his friend.

His only friend in the past.

...KHR...

It was afternoon and the school was done. Ryohei and Tsuna walk home together. Yamamoto was going to buy things in the market while Gokudera was going in the market also.

"What's that all about?" For once, Ryohei speaks normally as he asked Tsuna about Kyoya.

"I-it's nothing, Sasagawa-senpai." Tsuna said as he look at the ground.

"Are you sure? If you'll not say it, I'll force you to join the boxing club to the extreme!" Ryohei said. Tsuna gulped but then he saw his house now and think of an excuses.

"Uhm...Oh! Look at that! My house! Uh, I'm going now, S-senpai! Have a good walk or somethin'!" Tsuna said as he run towards his house and enter it.

Ryohei frown but he just shrug it off and jog. He can't force the guy to say something personal anyway.

Tsuna sigh as he close the door behind him.

"I'm home..." Tsuna muttered and drag his feet towards the stairs. Ieyasu's head pop out of his room and smiled at his brother.

"Welcome back, Tsu-chan." Ieyasu said while smiling teasingly at Tsuna. The younger brunette just look blankly at him and shut his door loudly.

Ieyasu pout and then close his door too.

"Tsuna, can you tell me yours and Kyoya's past?" Tsuna then flinch and look at Reborn. Phone-leon turned normal again and rest himself in Reborn's fedora.

"Reborn...I can't." Tsuna as he flop down in his bed. Reborn raise a brow and then jump at Tsuna's stomach to hard.

"Argh!" Tsuna grunt and then cough loudly. Reborn frown and get out of Tsuna's stomach.

The brunette was still coughing loudly and then sat in his bed.

His coughing is dry as he cough in his hands. He tried to stop it and be success but something was red.

He had cough blood and it was all over his hands.

"Tsuna, calm down." Reborn said as he saw Tsuna's quick take of breath as he look at his blood in his hands. He's eyes are wide and he became pale all of he sudden.

"Blood...there's a blood.." He whispered as he look at his tutor and in the opening door.

"Tsuna! Are you alright?!" He didn't saw who has enter the room and just black out.

...KHR...

"Cozart-nii." Enma greeted.

"How's it going, Enma? Are you alright there?" Cozart asked,worried about his little brother.

"It's going to be okay, I had meet Decimo and his brother. And I'm alright, Cozart-nii." Enma said in the phone while smiling slightly.

Cozart smile in the phone.

"Is that so? Then be careful, Enma. I'm going now." Cozart said.

"Hm, bye Nii-san." Enma said and the call died. He look at the phone and the sun that was setting.

First day in Namimori, and it went downhill.

The Hitman had just spotted him.

He's doomed.


	3. Chapter 3: Solemn Sky

Chapter 3: Solemn Sky

Third Person's POV

"GYAHAHAHA! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN APPEARED! PREPARE TO DIE, REBORN!" Tsuna look up on his work and look around.

"Dame-Tsuna! Pay attention to what I'm saying!" Reborn said.

"A-ah! Hai!" Tsuna said but he still look around secretly to see who shouted that.

After the incident yesterday, Reborn didn't hit Tsuna, yet, healing him with his flames was difficult as he felt that nothing was wrong with the brunette, he can't also feel some damage or something along those lines.

Ieyasu also explained that Tsuna have a Haematophobia, fear of blood, because of an incident when Tsuna was eight years old.

(He need to research what happened that day)

That kid is very fragile, the jump is not that hard.

Well, that's a lie. Tsuna supposed to knew it coming, but why didn't he sense it?

"Reborn?" Tsuna called. Reborn look at him and raise a brow.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" He asked.

"Uh...the kid in the tree." He said while pointing outside of the window.

"I don't see anyone." Reborn said. Tsuna sweatdrop and glance at Lambo.

Lambo was ready to shot a bazooka at them, that held Tsuna's breath but when Lambo pulled the trigger it didn't shoot anything.

"Eh? This thing is useless!" Lambo shouted and then throw it, he then revealed a gun and was ready to shoot but suddenly the branch of the tree give up.

Lambo screamed.

Tsuna widen his eyes and the rush to the window to opened it then jump to catch Lambo.

Ieyasu happened to be watering the plants nearby when he heard a screamed and look around. He saw Tsuna jump out of his window to catch the kid that was falling.

"Tsuna!" He shouted in an alarmed voice, throw the hose away and run towards them while spreading his arm to try to catch the falling brunette.

But he can't be there in time. Tsuna's falling felt like it was slow, taunting Ieyasu that he can't save his brother in time.

But it was other story for him, he was different.

'I need to save him.' He thought as he lit his Rank A Sun ring and touch the ground.

The flames traveled under the ground and grow a certain part of grass where Tsuna was getting nearer. When Tsuna and Lambo fall, the surprisingly fluffy grass prevent them from having any small injuries.

"W-what happened?" Tsuna asked himself as he look at the grass.

"Tsuna! Are you alright?!" Tsuna look up to see Ieyasu looking at him with worries. He just nod as he receive a helping hand from his brother and help him to stand up.

Lambo was crying in his arm as he clench Tsuna's shirt.

"Why did you jump, Tsunayoshi?" Ieyasu asked with all seriousness in his voice. Tsuna gulped and hug Lambo tightly.

"W-why not? This kid is falling so I saved him." Tsuna answered in whisper. Ieyasu sigh and rub his temple.

"You might die, Tsuna!" Ieyasu said.

"I don't care! It's alright as long as he's save!" Tsuna shouted. Ieyasu was taken aback by his little brother's outbursts and angry taken over his system.

"Fine! If you die, you die! I don't care!" He suddenly blurt out and leave Tsuna.

The brunette was shock. He look in the ground while Lambo was still in his arms.

"Tsunayoshi-nii?" Lambo called as he sniff a little.

"Y-yeah?" Tsuna asked.

"P-please don't cry. Lambo-san is here for you!" Lambo said and smiled to cheer him up.

Tsuna smiled back.

"Thank you, Lambo-kun." He said.

=KHR=

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna gulped as he look at Reborn. Reborn paid no mind when he saw the brunette shaking because of his gaze.

"Why. Did. You. Jump?" He asked.

"To save Lambo-kun." Tsuna said firmly, trying not to shriek because of the glint he barely saw in Reborn's eyes.

"I see." Reborn muttered as silence overcome the room.

Tsuna wanted to run when Reborn was silent.

"Don't do that again. I don't want Nono to be angry because the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo died because he jump." Reborn said.

"Nono? Vongola Decimo? What's that?" Tsuna asked. Not aware that it was mafia they are talking about, that the family he had meet when he run away was in mafia, that this baby was a hitman.

He also didn't know that the pacifier he had is part of Trinisette.

Reborn mentally facepalm as he hear question, this is another flaws he had made.

This assignment might be the most difficult one he had ever receive.

=KHR=

Ieyasu count the message he had receive yesterday. He had counted five and one personal email for him.

He had also check the chatroom to see Parallel leaving a disturbing, glitchy, he-isn't-sure, message.

That's a rather scary but curious message.

He suddenly remembered what he said to Tsuna making him guilty again.

He's a worst big brother.

He sigh and buried his face in his pillow and groan. He lift his head when he heard his phone beep.

He turned to his back in his bed and look at his phone to see Cavallo message him in the chatroom.

Cavallo: Primo, don't be surprise, okay? =D

Premiére: What is it, Dino? Why would I be surprise?

Cavallo: I'm going there! In Japan!

Premiére: Oh, Good for you! What for, though?

Cavallo: Reborn called me to check the soon to be Vongola Decimo

Cavallo: I heard that he was Iemitsu's younger son and he choose him rather than the older, Ieyasu.

Ieyasu grin lightly when he saw his name being mentioned.

Premiére: oh =O that's really weird. What is the reason?

Cavallo: I dunno, he never mentioned it. BTW, have you seen Yama there?

Première: Nah, he just message me, never see him here.

Cavallo: Aw =(

Premiére: I gotta go, Dino. Buh-bye! =)

Premiére is offline

Cavallo: I should probably get going now.

Cavallo is offline

PλｒλŁŁEŁ: łE¥λ$U $λＷλÐλ

PλｒλłłEł ł$ ØŁłE

=KHR=

The next day, Ieyasu was running late. His brother was surprisingly early as he discovered that he was gone.

He was still hungry when he finished eating his toast and smelled a nice aroma coming from a lone cart of food in the side.

"That smells nice." He muttered as he grin and jog towards the stand. There was a little girl seating in the stool and it looks like she was talking to the owner.

The owner noticed him and face him.

"Ni hao." The owner said and bowed a little. Ieyasu grin at him.

"Can I order some?" He asked. The owner nod and opened the steamer then proceed to wrap the food in a paper.

A woman with pink hair was riding her bicycle when she notice a blond in a lone stand. She stop her vehicle and remove her goggles while looking at Ieyasu.

"Thank you, mister." Ieyasu said and smiled. The owner nod back and Ieyasu turned around to see a beautiful woman looking at his way.

He raise a brow as the woman waved a hand and flash a can of orange juice and toss it to the startled blond.

Ieyasu sweatdrop as the Poison Scorpion rode her bicycle away from him. He look at the can in his hand and toss it in a nearby trashcan then start running again.

Fon look at the back of the retreating blond with a soft smile.

"I should follow him." Fon said to himself.

=KHR=

Ieyasu secretly eat his treat behind his notebook. G, the one who's seating beside him, roll his eyes as he look at Ieyasu's happy face.

"You might get caught, Yasu." G whispered.

"I don't care, I'm hungry so why not eat?" He said as he look around and eat a piece on his food.

"Che." G then ignored him and start writing in his notebook.

The bell rings indicating that the class has ended and it was now lunch.

On the other hand,

Tsuna was getting anxious as he felt that someone was following him, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said while smiling to reassure the silver haired teen.

"Tell us if something is bothering you, Tsuna." Yamamoto said while smiling. Tsuna smile back and nod.

"GAAAAHH!! NO! NO! NO!" The trio look in front of them to see Ieyasu running on there way with a woman behind him running after him.

"A-aneki..." Gokudera said after he fall in the ground while clutching his stomach.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called as he kneeled down and place his hand on Hayato's back.

The blond run pass them not because he choose to ignored them but because of the spiders and worms in the cake Poison Scorpion had.

He freaking despised that freaking spiders. Just thinking of it made him cringe and disgust on it.

Hm.

Gokudera groaned as he lift his head up to see Tsuna looking at him with so much worry.

"Gokudera-kun, let's go to the clinic, okay?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera shook his head as he tried to seat up but failed.

"I-i'm alright, Juudaime...ugh.." Gokudera manage to said but Tsuna being stubborn didn't believe him.

"Carry him to the clinic, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna said and Yamamoto nod.

I-pin watch them behind the thing she was hiding at and squint her eyes to them.

=KHR=

Ieyasu pant as he lost Bianchi and lean on the wall behind him. He look around not noticing that he hide behind of the gymnasium.

He steady his breathing and sat in the dirt then look up in the sky.

"Why are you here, Baka-Yasu?" Ieyasu nearly screamed in a high pitch voice (that is not really manly) when Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"Why'd you asked? You're just a baby!" He said not noticing that Leon was forming to be a gun.

"I'm a hitman, Baka-Yasu. And I can kill you anytime and no one will suspect me because I'm just a baby." Reborn said in a cold tone. Ieyasu surpassed the shivered when he heard the deadly tone of Sunshine.

"You can't kill him, Reborn." Reborn smirk when he heard Fon and finally revealed himself.

Fon appeared while smiling softly at them.

"Ni hao, Ieyasu-kun, Reborn-kun." Fon greeted. Ieyasu look at Fon with dumbfounded.

He never knew the owner of the storm pacifier is here, in Japan, in Namimori!

'Way to go there, Premiére. That's a good job!' Ieyasu sarcastically thought to himself.

"Why not? Ieyasu is not one of the candidates for Vongola Decimo." Reborn said.

Fon smiled with a hint of amusement.

"He is one of the candidates now, Reborn." Fon said.

Ieyasu was silent outside, but inside he's screaming his head off and panicking.

"Did Iemitsu change his mind?" Reborn asked while he look at the silent teen.

"No. Vongola Nono was the one that decide to add Ieyasu in the list." Fon said.

"Are you alright with that, Ieyasu-kun?" Fon asked while looking at Ieyasu.

"I...seriously don't know how to react right now, Fon-san." Ieyasu blankly said. Fon raise a brow when he heard his name.

He still didn't introduced himself to this teen.

 ** _Boom! Boom!_**

"Explosions?!" Ieyasu asked as he look around.

Reborn smirk and then look at Fon.

"Looks like they meet your student." He said as he enter a passageway and disappeared again.

=KHR=

 **Thank you so much for reading! and don't forget to review! Bye! =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Sky

**Chapter 4: Another Sky** **Third Person's POV**

 _Hibari had waited for him to appear._ _He waited._ _But he didn't come._ _They promised, that they are going to meet here, in front of the Naminori shrine._ _The place where they first met each other._ _And also the place where their friendship shattered._ _Tsunayoshi had to do it._ _He needs to._ _This is the only way he can do it._ _Distancing himself to Hibari._ _So that his first friend will never be hurt, just because of him._

KHR

"HIIEEE!! YAMAMOTO!!" Tsuna shouted as Yamamoto throw I-pin in the sky.

 ** _Boom! Boom!_**

"I-pin!" Tsuna called and he saw I-pin falling in the sky, severely harmed because of her own explosion.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna turn around when he heard a voice behind him. He saw a baby with a monkey wearing a red pacifier.

' _Thanks_ to Aria-san, I know what kind of pacifier this new baby have.' He thought as he face Fon and crouch down to look at the black haired baby.

"I-pin will be alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, she is safe from my nephew's hands." Fon said. They heard another distant shout and glance at Yamamoto.

"Can you see who's shouting, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto glance at the fence and avoided his eyes and nod.

"It's your big brother, Tsuna." Yamamoto said while distancing himself from the fence.

"Oh." He muttered and then look at Fon. "Who's your nephew?" He asked.

"Hibari Kyoya." Fon said, the monkey let out a sound and rest himself on Fon's head.

"I see...so she's all fine then!" Tsuna said as he clasped his two hand.

"What is your name, akambo-chan?" Tsuna asked while smiling brightly.

"My name is Fon. It is nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Fon said and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too! Are you Reborn's friend?" Tsuna asked.

"We're just acquaintance, Tsuna." Tsuna suddenly felt weight in his head and he knew it was Reborn.

"Is that so?" Tsuna asked.

Suddenly the door in the rooftop burst opened to be revealed a panting blond, Ieyasu.

He look up but then flinch when he heard a loud stomping in the stairs.

"She's insane!!" Ieyasu shouted as he run towards his brother and hug Tsuna.

"She tried to kill me twice! TWICE! I don't even know her!" Ieyasu said while he hug Tsuna and probably crying now.

"There, there, Yasu-nii. It's okay." Tsuna said as he hug his big brother back.

"Sawada Ieyasu~ I bake this cake for you~!" A woman emerge in the door and smile when she saw the scared blond.

"Tsuna, that's Gokudera's sister!" Yamamoto said beside the brothers.

"Eh? Really? Wait, Gokudera-kun said that after he colasped." Tsuna said and the baseball player nod. "Then that means she's also G-senpai's older sister?!"

"Hmm yes, I'm Bianchi, Hayato and G's older sister." Bianchi said while twirling her pink hair with her free hand. The other was occupied by her poison cooking in a formed of a cake.

"I'm here to take my beloved Reborn back." She said. Tsuna blink and then get up. Ieyasu going behind him, trembling because of the cake.

It has spiders again!

"That's enough, Bianchi." Reborn said. Bianchi look at him and then blush adorned her cheeks.

"Reborn!" She said as she throw the cake in the fence and kneeling to hug Reborn.

Tsuna was surprise, he didn't felt Reborn get out of his head.

G happened to pass by the certain place where the cake was thrown. He was in deep thoughts when he look up at the sky and saw the cake.

"Sh*t!" He cursed as he dodged the cake. The cake was laying in the ground and ominous smoke starts to leak out.

"Ugh, Aneki is here." G muttered as paled and look at the rooftop.

' _They_ must be there.' G thought and run to get to the rooftop and also ignoring the ring of the bell that means class is starting.

Back to the others, Bianchi hug Reborn tightly not noticing Reborn was escaping her hug and changing it by a doll.

Reborn stood in front of the three teens with Fon beside him.

"As she said, she is Hayato and G's older sister. She's also my fifth lover." Reborn said.

' _What_ a playboy.' Ieyasu thought and receive a glare from the sun arcobaleno.

"She's here to teach Ieyasu and Tsuna about Home economics, cooking, and about love to family." Reborn said as he tip his fedora and smirk.

' _Ieyasu_ is the one who needs this the most.' Reborn thought.

"But I know how to cook." Tsuna said.

"Well then, Ieyasu is the only one to be taught to." Reborn said, while looking at the blond.

"Wha-? But I don't want to be with that woman!" Ieyasu protested.

"I'm with you, Ieyasu-kun. Do not worry." Fon said. Ieyasu look at him and nod his head.

"Yasu?!" Ieyasu lightened up when he heard his best friend's voice.

"G! We're here!" Ieyasu said as he wave his hand. G look at him and chuckled.

"Ho, G you're here." G scowled when he heard his older sister's voice.

"What are you doing here?" G asked as he glance at her.

"I'm here to get Reborn back." She said.

G nod his head and look at the others, they are all looking at them.

G blush in embarrassment making Ieyasu laugh.

"Stop laughing, you idiot!" G shouted.

"As I was saying, Bianchi will only teach Ieyasu while me will going to be Tsuna's tutor." Reborn said.

"But I am here to teach Ieyasu-kun too. The Vongola Ninth's favor." Fon said, Reborn look at him.

"Did Ninth said that?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, he planned this all along. The Eldest should and will take the thrown of the Vongola no matter what, the youngest will only take the thrown if the eldest died. He knew that Iemitsu will choose Tsunayoshi, his younger son, because he don't want Ieyasu's future to be destroyed by mafia and he doesn't mind Tsunayoshi's future will destroyed." Fon said, a little frown grazing his face. "That guy is really something."

' _But_ my future is now mess up because of me messing up with the other mafia families.' Ieyasu thought while sighing. ' _They_ might kill me if they knew my identity.'

Tsunayoshi was silent, Yamamoto notice Tsuna looking in the ground with his fist clench tightly. He place a hand on the brunette's shoulder and Tsuna look at him with surprise.

"Don't worry, we're here." Yamamoto whispered. Ieyasu look at them and smiled slightly.

At least Tsuna has a friend like Yamamoto.

"If Yasu will going to be Vongola Decimo, I will be his right-hand-man and Storm Guardian!" G said as he approach Yasu and swung his arm in Ieyasu's shoulder.

They all look at them.

"What's a storm Guardian again?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"G! What are you doing?!" Ieyasu asked in whispered-yelled tone.

"NO! Juudaime will be the Vongola Decimo and I will be his right hand man and his Storm Guardian!" Suddenly, Gokudera appeared in the door with a blindfold covering his eyes so that he will not see Bianchi.

"What will I be?" Yamamoto asked to no one but Reborn answered him.

"You will be Tsuna's Rain Guardian." Reborn said while smirking. Yamamoto look happy because of the declaration.

"I never agreed to this." Tsuna muttered.

"Neither do I." Ieyasu said behind him.

"Why don't we have a competition?" Reborn asked while smirking knowingly. Fon sigh as he knew the hitman was planning something.

"What is it, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, he manage to stand beside Tsuna after sensing the calming flames of Tsuna.

"He looks like an idiot." G whispered and Ieyasu nudge him making him grunt as it was a strong to be called a nudge.

"Fon and I will teach and train Ieyasu and Tsuna, then we will see who's going to be the powerful one, physically, mentally, and emotionally." Reborn said, a smirk was present in his face as he look at Tsuna and Ieyasu then at Fon.

"Fon, you will be Ieyasu's tutor while I will be Tsuna's." Reborn declared.

"Sounds fair to me." Fon said with a small smile that hide his excitement.

"Why not choose Yasu-nii? I don't want to be a mafia boss." Tsuna said. Gokudera was surprise and look hurt.

"Why, Juudaime? Is there a reason?" He asked while looking like a small lost puppy.

"It's because..." _'I'm already the holder of the Sky Pacifier.'_ Tsuna thought the last words and then sigh while looking at the ground.

They suddenly felt a strong K.I. coming from a prefect at the entrance of the rooftop.

"Herbivores, why are all of you still here?" They glance at the new occupant of the rooftop and froze, except for Reborn, who disappeared, Fon, who also disappeared, and Bianchi, who also disappeared out of nowhere.

"Crowding and skipping classes is not prohibited in Nami-chuu." Hibari said as he smirk and readied his Tonfas.

"I'll bite all of you to death." He said as a gleam of excitement and bloodlust appeared in his eyes.

When he was ready to strike, Hibari hesitated when he saw Tsuna cowering in fear...and it's because of him.

He scowl and just hit the remaining four.

Screams was heard and the students and teachers paid no mind as they knew a demon prefect was discipliningsome students who cut class.

KHR

Tsuna sigh loudly as he, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walk home.

"Juudaime, I apologized for being weak!" Gokudera said as he suddenly kneeled in front.

"G-gokudera-kun! Stop kneeling! And it's okay!" Tsuna said as he tried to help Gokudera to stand again.

"But Juudaime!" Gokudera protested.

"Hayato." Tsuna called in a firm voice. "You are hurt, I don't want one of my friends being hurt." Tsuna said in a whisper voice. Sadness reflects his eyes as he remember that time.

 _Tsuna was crying while Hibari was bandaging his wound to stop the blood._ _"W-why did y-you catch t-that h-hit?!" Little Tsuna asked while sniffing._ _"Because I need to protect you you airhead rabbit." Hibari said. He finished his bandage and look at Tsuna in the eyes._ _"You know I'm strong so don't worry to much, this is just a small wound." He said while wiping Tsuna's tears with his handkerchief._ _"But still! You're hurt! For me it is not a small wound!" Tsuna said as he cry again._ _Hibari flicked his forehead._ _"Ow! What was that for, Kyo-kun?!" Tsuna asked as he rub his forehead while pouting._ _"You worry to much, you airhead bunny." Hibari said and laugh a little. Tsuna stare wide eyes at the older kid._ _"Don't worry, I'm strong. You're the one who motivate me to protect you. You are my strength, my friend." Hibari said as he smile. Tsuna was surprise but he flash his bright smile at him._ _"Thank you for being my friend, Kyo-kun!"_

"Tsuna?" Tsuna snap out of his thoughts when Yamamoto called him.

"Ah, yeah?" He asked.

"You suddenly became silent." Yamamoto said and look at him with worries.

"Oh, sorry I just think of something." Tsuna said with a laugh.

"You!" They stop walking and look back to see a girl with a Midori school uniform.

"Who?" Yamamoto asked.

"You! Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Haru said as she point a trembling finger at Tsuna.

"Haru-chan!" Tsuna said happily and hug Haru. The dark brown haired girl also hug Tsuna back.

"WAH! Haru miss you, Tsuna-kun!" Haru said as she cried. Tsuna pat her back.

"Don't cry, Haru-chan." Tsuna said. Haru sniff a little as she let go the hug and glare weakly at Tsuna's.

"You... Haru knows that she and you are inseparable when we're five but what happened?!" She asked.

"Many things happened, Haru-chan." Tsuna said while smiling sadly at her.

"Hey! Why are you so friendly with, Juudaime!" Gokudera asked as he tried to separate the two. Haru look at Gokudera and blush lightly.

"I-i'm his childhood friend!" Haru said while glaring at Gokudera.

"I-is that true, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked and Tsuna nod.

"That's cool! By the way, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yamamoto said. Haru nod at him and also introduced herself.

"I'm Miura Haru desu!" She said.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato! Juudaime's right hand man!" Gokudera said while puffing his chest out to show how proud he is to be a right hand man.

Haru frown.

"Haru should be Tsuna-kun's right hand woman!" Haru argue.

"Oh yeah?!" Gokudera argue back.

They start walking with the two arguing behind Yamamoto and Tsuna.

KHR

Ieyasu comes home early and stiffened when many men outside of his house was glaring at him for some reason.

When they look at him and knew who is he, they all formed a straight line on both side.

"Why are they here?" Fon asked, he was seating on Ieyasu's head. Ieyasu decided not to answer him and run towards there entrance and slam the door behind him.

"Welcome back, Yasu-kun!" Nana greeted. Ieyasu nod at her and run towards his room to see it open.

' _Oh no no no no please tell me they didn't sense my must flame around my room!(1)'_ Ieyasu panicked and enter his room. Reborn was in his bed while a black swivel chair's back was facing him, he gulp as he knew who's seating in the chair.

"Greetings, Sawada Ieyasu." Dino said as he face Ieyasu. The blond have a blank face but inside he was screaming and begging to someone that they didn't found out about the flames that was slowly weakening because he can't manage that so much use of his mist flame.

"Uhm...Greetings too, Sir but can you please get out of my room?" Ieyasu tried to politely asked. Dino raise a brow and lean in his chair.

"Why would I?" He asked back. Ieyasu gritted his teeth but he manage to compose himself and smile lightly at Dino.

"Because I gave you no permission to enter my room, so please get out for I shall need my room." Ieyasu said while his smile turn sickly-sweet smile.

Dino chuckled and stand up on his seat.

"You amuse me, Ieyasu." Dino said.

"Hmm..." Ieyasu hummed and look up at Dino. "I don't have all time to talk to you so please get the f-- i mean get out." Ieyasu said.

"Okay, okay, we will get out." Dino raise his hand in defense and get his chair and exit the room.

Ieyasu look at the two babies.

"You two too." Ieyasu said. Fon nod while smiling and Reborn raise a brow.

"If you say so, Ieyasu-kun." Fon said and exit the room while Reborn stayed behind.

"Why would I listen to you." Reborn said while his eyes gleam.

"Because your disrespecting my privacy, I didn't even gave you a permission to enter my room so I have rights to tell you to get out." Ieyasu said calmly but this is the number one hitman he was talking to.

KHR

"GYAAAHHHH!!! STOOPP!!!"

Tsuna jump in surprise while closing the door behind him. His older brother was screaming again.

"Welcome home, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna look down to see Fon.

"Uhm...Hello, Fon-san." Tsuna said as he kick his shoes out and place it neatly besides his brother's shoes and saw another unfamiliar one.

"Hello there, Tsuna! Want to eat with us?" Tsuna look up to see a new face. But he shrug it off and label him as no treat.

"Okay! What's your name, sir?" Tsuna said with a smile as he walk beside Dino and entered the dining room. Fon smiled and look up at the stairs to see Ieyasu with a light scowl in his face.

"Let's go, Fon." Reborn said to Fon. The black haired Chinese baby look at him and at Ieyasu.

"Okay?" Fon said with an uncertain tone and follow the hitman.

Ieyasu sigh as he see the last arcobaleno leave and go to the dining room. Ieyasu look at his wrist watch to see the time.

"Kaa-san! I'm going to Asari's place!" Ieyasu informed his mother and not waiting for a replay as he leave the place.

Reborn watch Ieyasu in the tree inside the front yard of the Sawada households. The blond was looking at his phone while walking.

' _He's not going there.'_ Reborn thought suspiciously. Suddenly, Leon transfered into a phone and Reborn look at it to see a message sent to him by an unknown number.

xxxx-xxx-xxxx

 ** _Hello Sunshine, having a nice view of Sawada Ieyasu? ;)_**

Reborn narrowed his eyes as he knew who message him.

KHR

 **A/N: Hey! Uh...sorry if this is delayed. I was having a debate with myself on what will be the end scene. So yeah, things are a little fast...right?** **Anyways...** **(1) - okay, I made the great Ieyasu a multi flame user. I mean why not? I read about Tsuna having all the sky attribute...but I still didn't read any fanfic where Giotto/Ieyasu is multi flame user...you know what I mean so yeah.** **Reviews are all welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Invisible Mist

Chapter 5: Invisible Mists

Third Person's POV

The sun was out and the moon was covered by the clouds and it was now 7 p.m. when Ieyasu arrived at his desired destination. He was wearing his outfit when he is Première, it consist with a pinstripe suit, a white mask covering the upper half of his face, and a black hair to avoid suspicious because of his untameable blond hair. His outfit is just made with illusions by himself.

Ieyasu look up at the building in front of him. He huff as he starts walking again to enter the entrance.

The place was full of broken pile of walls and dirt littered the place. He sigh as he look at the dark hallway and opened his flashlight, a person was seen in front of him.

"Oh sh-! What the hell, Daemon?!" Ieyasu yelled in shock as he hold his heart and glared at the laughing older teen.

"Nufufu~ You look stupid, Ieyasu." Daemon said while smirking. Ieyasu glared at him and then sigh.

"Shut up, Daemon." Ieyasu said as he removed the white masked in his face and it dissolves. Ieyasu look at Daemon with a frown in his face.

"Ieyasu..." Daemon started. "You can't stop us." He said while looking directly at Ieyasu's eyes, Ieyasu's frown deepened and clench his hand.

"But you need to stop, Daemon. You're going to hurt a civilian!" Ieyasu said as he glared at Daemon and the blue haired teen laugh his signature laugh.

"Nufufufufu~! Things will go as plan if you add some little blood in it, when it comes to Mafia you need to spill some blood. That's how cruel mafia is." Daemon said while smirking.

"I thought your going to destroy mafia?" Ieyasu asked, confused.

"Yes, we're going to destroy mafia for good." Daemon said while grinning. Ieyasu sigh and flip the flashlight.

"Then why are you doing it in "Mafia away" when you and your brother hated it so much?" Ieyasu asked and disappeared when the flashlight hit the ground. Daemon was silent for a moment and picked up the flashlight then close it.

"It is only the choice we have." Daemon whispered and walk in the dark hallway.

=KHR=

Première take his time to stroll the quiet streets of Namimori, he miss having a stroll when it's late at night and dark, he just miss going out when it's night.

Suddenly, he heard a gunshot making him jump in surprise and look around, in the other side of the street, an alleyway was leading to it and he saw two grown men running, they are wearing black suits. He sigh and run towards them.

He look at the person they are chasing and saw a child that was still 8.

"Hey! Leave the child alone!" He shouted and they all look at him except the kid and still run to find a place to hide.

"Who are you and why are you interfering?!" One of them asked. They can't see the person's face. Ieyasu grin at them and let the moon light lit him.

"I am Première, the number one hacker in the world." He said while smirking and attack the two Mafioso.

Fuuta run and run so that he can't be catch by the mafioso who are trying to catch him for his ranking. He will not let them gave his Ranking for he knew they will use it for their selfishness.

But when he heard two men screaming and he stopped and look back, he saw a teen with an untameable blond behind him making him gasp and fall in his butt because of surprise.

"Oh, sorry if I surprise you, kid." The blond teen apologized and help Fuuta in his feet again.

"N-no, it's okay, Nii-san." Fuuta said and look in the ground.

"What's your name? And why are you out in this hour?" Ieyasu asked as he kneeled in front of Fuuta. The light brown haired child look at Ieyasu's eyes, Ieyasu's eyes are a perfect shade of light blue making the child felt warm when he saw the acceptance and understanding in those eyes.

"I-i'm Fuuta...and they're chasing me." Fuuta said.

"I see...By the way, I'm Ieyasu." Ieyasu said while smiling. Fuuta smiled back but then they heard thundering footstep not far from them.

"Get that brat!" The leader of the group ordered and they all run towards the two.

"Tch! Let's go, Fuuta!" Ieyasu said as he hold Fuuta's hand and they run to escape the mafioso.

Ieyasu easily lost them thanks to his knowledge on the twist and turn in the Namimori. They stop under the streetlight and panted a little to Ieyasu's case, but Fuuta, he was tired with all the running making him slump to the ground.

Before he can kiss the ground, Ieyasu catch the now unconscious boy. The blond sigh and carry the kid in his back. He grunt when he felt the weight of Fuuta when he get up but ignored it and walk in a couple blocks to get to his house.

=KHR=

Reborn, Fon, and Dino was waiting for Ieyasu to unlock the door and silently close it behind him. Ieyasu sigh in relief and was ready to walk again when the light in the living room, that was beside him, suddenly opened.

"Oh my g-! Argh! What's with all the jumpscares?!" Ieyasu hissed under his breath but then paled when he saw the three grown men, mentally for the two arcobaleno, looking at him, examining him.

"Uhm...G-good evening?" Ieyasu said in a questioning tone. Reborn bore his eyes at Ieyasu's eyes, as if seeing his soul. Fon was calm but his eyes are narrowed at Ieyasu wile Dino just sat there, smiling at the frozen teen.

"I'll tuck Fuuta in in your room, okay Ieyasu-kun?" Dino said as he get up and get Fuuta in Ieyasu's back. The blond teen nod and didn't asked why Dino knew Fuuta and didn't dare to move an inch and just breath.

"Ieyasu Sawada..." Reborn started, his eyes was covered by his fedora. "Why are you late?"

He is like a father asking his child why is she/he late and pretending that it was the biggest sin she/he had made in history.

"I..uh...I help Fuuta escape the Men in Black that was chasing him." Ieyasu said truthfully but not saying the whole thing.

"That people was a mafiosos, Ieyasu-kun." Fon said. _'I know that.'_ "Oh...Then they can kill me in any seconds?" Ieyasu asked in a bluntly tone he didn't intended to lace in his words while trying to calm his fast beating heart because of Reborn's glare.

"Yes, brutally mutated too." Reborn said while smirking to scare the teen. Ieyasu stiffened when he heard it and thoughts run in his mind. _'I know that, Sunshine!' 'I need to take bath.' 'Being a hacker is hard.' 'I need to eat sweets.'_ And some things that are unrelated to their topic. Ieyasu is being the usual Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu, you may go now if you want to take a bath." Fon said surprising the blond teen but Ieyasu just smiled widely at him.

"Thank you, Fon-san!" Ieyasu said and bolt upstairs to get his necessities.

"Fon..." Reborn practically growled at Fon making the said Chinese sigh and smile softly at him.

"I know you are curious about him, Reborn, but he IS my student and I will be the only one to 'interrogate' him." Fon said with an innocent smile that mask all the amusement when he saw how baffled the hitman is.

"Have a good night sleep, Reborn." Fon said and bowed then leave the place.

Reborn was silent as he watch Fon leave, he tightly clench his little fist but unclench it. His lip was in a tight line as he close the light and leave the living room.

But suddenly, he smirked widely. His head was filled with forming plans and he goes to Tsuna's room and change his clothes then hop in his hammock with Leon in his hair.

"Fon is getting into this competition." Reborn whispered and go to sleep with his eyes open.

=KHR=

"Ieyasu-nii rank second out of 568301 people that can't say 'no' to a request!"

"Rank me too! Rank me too!"

"Uhm...Lambo-kun rank first out of 564810 people that is very annoying..."

"I-pin too!"

"I-pin rank First out of 572010 people to be a great assassin in the near future!"

"WHAT?! She's just a kid right now!"

Tsuna yawn and rub his eyes with his hands while stepping in the last stairs of the stairs and walk towards the living room. He then suddenly float making him wide awake and look around with wide eyes.

"W-what's going on?!" He asked as he air swim towards Reborn who's playing in a seating form.

"Fuuta is ranking everyone." He said as he drank in his cup of coffee.

"Ranking?" Tsuna asked with a tilt head and look at the child that was the only one that work with gravity.

"Can you rank Tsuna, Fuuta?" Ieyasu asked while looking at Tsuna. The brunette widen his eyes and tried to stop the brunette kid.

"Wait! S-"

"M-my head hurts..." Fuuta said as his eyes regain back to normal and kneel in the ground while holding his head.

Tsuna land in his feet same as Ieyasu while the kid and Reborn land in the sofa.

"Fuuta! Are you alright?!" Ieyasu asked and rush towards Fuuta.

Tsuna look outside to see that it was raining.

Reborn hop in Tsuna's head and make himself comfortable in the soft brown hair of Tsuna. The brunette smiled at this.

"Fuuta is having a headache because of the rain." Reborn said. Tsuna frown and saw Ieyasu guiding Fuuta in the sofa and made him lay in the sofa.

"Let's go, Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna hesitated and glance at Fuuta.

"How about Fuuta?" He asked. Reborn was silent at the moment.

"Ieyasu will take care of him. Let's go and eat." Reborn said and the brunette nod.

=KHR=

Ieyasu look at Fuuta's sleeping face once more and smile.

"This should minimize the headache." He said and stand up and enter the living room to see a lone plate with a breakfast and his mother washing the dishes. Nana notice the blond and smile at him.

"Eat up, Yasu-kun." Nana said. Ieyasu nod and sit in his seat and then notice a sticky note beside his chopsticks. He look at it and grimace.

' ** _Baka-Yasu, eat the the food and get here upstairs, if you didn't finish in five minutes Fon will gave you fifty laps all over Namimori. -Reborn'_**

He wasted no time and eat all of the food he had in the plate, drink his lukewarm coffee and rush towards Tsuna's room not before drinking a glass of water.

"I'm here!" Ieyasu declared while gasping for air. Reborn click his tongue and stop the timer.

"Congratulation, Ieyasu-kun." Fon said while smiling. Reborn huff and smirk at Ieyasu. Tsuna was just seating silently in his bed.

"Today, we're going to teach you about the Vongola." Reborn started. "Knowing your ancestor is a must."

"Vongola..." Ieyasu muttered while nodding and holding his chin.

"Let's start then." Tsuna said while shrugging and smiling. The two arcobaleno look at each other with a hidden glint in their eyes.

They are challenging each other.

"Before this we'll have a test on who learns something in our teaching." Reborn said, not avoiding his gaze to Fon's eyes.

Fon just smile, the smile that made Reborn annoyed because he knew Fon is teasing him.

"If you say so, Reborn." He said. The brothers just watch them with nervousness.

May the best tutor wins.

=KHR=

"Okay, Dame-Tsuna, we will start learning the history of Vongola." Reborn said as he slam a stick in a white board and him standing in a stool to reach the white board.

"This...is..really Mafia?" Tsuna asked, still confused and clueless that he's going to be a boss.

' _I'm the holder of the Sky Pacifier, is it really necessary to be a holder of another...uh...another...part of Trinesette?'_ He thought, very confused.

"Yes, this is the mafia." Reborn answered.

"But, I thought Mafia has a law...is that Omerta?" Tsuna asked again.

"Yes, we have. But you are one of the candidates." Reborn said. He's amuse the brunette know the existence of the Omerta.

"Let's start, shall we?" Reborn asked and Tsuna nod eagerly.

"Giotto Taru was the founder of the Vongola Family with G, his bestfriend, they start from a little Vigilante group until it grew and gain many and many foes and enemy." Reborn start as he bring out a picture of Vongola Primo and gave it to Tsuna.

Tsuna tilt his head and look at the picture with a frown.

"Uh..." He hesitated.

' _He looks like Yasu-nii...oh...'_ Tsuna thought as he bit his lip and gave back the picture to Reborn. Reborn snort and then start his lecture about Vongola Primo's Guardian.

Tsuna was pale as he look at the pictures that was scattered in his table.

In Ieyasu's room.

Ieyasu stare in horror in the picture Fon gave him.

"I-Wha-how oh my god...He looks like me!" He screamed in horror. Fon chuckled as Ieyasu shout words he don't want him to say but oh well, let the person be.

"Let's rephrase that, Ieyasu-kun. YOU look like him." Fon said with amusement lacing his voice.

 _'I know I look like him when I was once st-researching something about Vongola!'_ Ieyasu thought as he mentally cried. _'But if I saw it again, I just can't Ihelp but be scared and amaze at the same time! It's really scary!'_

"Maybe you are his reincarnation?" Fon said while smiling. "Fate can be sometimes clever and well...scary." He said while chuckling.

Ieyasu nod his head and carefully place the picture back in the table.

"But, I'm sure I'm not Vongola Primo's reincarnation. I just knew it but at the same time I'm not sure if it's true. But it's scary or maybe terrifying how we got the same name..." He said as he pointed on Vongola Primo's Japanese name. "And same face. It's mind blowing, really." Ieyasu sigh loudly.

 _'I also know my father named me after him! Argh!'_ Ieyasu thought and groaned.

"It's okay, Ieyasu-kun. Let's move out to his guardian." Fon said while smiling ear to ear, can't help but be a _little_ excited as how Ieyasu will react.

Tsuna jump a little when they heard a shriek coming from Ieyasu's room.

"WE ARE ALL CARBON COPY OF OUR ANCESTOR!!" Ieyasu said as he cried, anime tears.

"Looks like your big brother lost it." Reborn said. Tsuna sigh and laugh a little.

"He can be over reacting sometimes but I really don't mind." He said while smiling. Reborn look at him and smiled.

"Okay, next is their autobiography." Reborn said and Tsuna nod.

Ieyasu sniff a little as he take a bite in his cake, Fon was in front of him drinking his tea peacefully.

"I still can't get over it, Fon-san." Ieyasu said while pouting. Fon look at him with worry.

"Are you really that traumatized?" Fon asked and the blond nod his head. "Then let's extend our break." He said smiling, Ieyasu nod and thanked him and brings out his phone to watch, some animals...mostly cats and kittens...

In Tsuna's,

"Woah! So Daemon-san really love Elena-san!" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Yes, they love each other, so when Elena died in his arm and say his wish to him, he did it. But, he misunderstood the wish and the Vongola slowly became what they did not expected." Reborn said making Tsuna frown in sadness.

"That's so sad." Tsuna said, with a hint of sadness.

"Yes, very sad indeed." Reborn agreed.

"What is his plan then?" Tsuna asked and he got a slap in a face with a suddenly long ruler. "GAH! Why'd you do that, Reborn?!"

"You're not listening, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said and suddenly, there is an unknown emblem in a picture was plastered in the white board.

"Daemon swore to make Vongola powerful, people cower in fear just by hearing it and make it the most merciless and cruelest Famiglia known in History. He plan on wiping out the weakest famiglia surrounding the Vongola, he first targeted the Shimon." Reborn said and pointed the picture of Shimon Famiglia's emblem and a picture of a man.

"Can I see the First Boss' picture?" Tsuna asked. Reborn look at him with a raise brow.

"How do you know he is the first boss?" Reborn asked curiously. Tsuna just shrug his shoulders.

"Intuition, I supposed." He guessed and get the picture that was handed by Reborn. Tsuna squinted his eyes to see the Shimon Primo's face clearly and widen his eyes in surprise.

"You said that Cozarto Shimon is the first boss of Shimon and Giotto's and G.'s best friend?" Ieyasu asked while examining the surprisingly clear picture of the Shimon Primo.

"Yes, why'd you asked, Ieyasu-kun?" Fon asked while looking at Ieyasu.

"Thank God I don't have a friend who looks like him!! YAY!" Ieyasu cheered as he fall in his back and laughing saying he's still sane.

Fon shook his head and chuckle a little.

"This kid's personality sure is amusing." He said to himself while smiling, Lichi, that was in the table all along, squeak his agreement.

While in Tsuna's,

Tsuna put down the picture and was in deep thoughts.

' _He looks like Enma-kun.'_ He thought. Reborn look at Tsuna and continue to teach Tsuna.

=KHR=

It was night and the test they promise to gave the brothers are now finish and was being check both of the tutor.

The test paper's question are all different but still have the same answers. They made an agreement to this.

Ieyasu and Tsuna was nervous.

Who has the high scores? Who has the lowest one?

"Kids." Reborn started with a blank expression in his face. Ieyasu and Tsuna froze and seat still.

"We have a draw, everyone." Fon said with a smile and place the test papers in front of the brothers.

"Wha– I got a ninety?!" Tsuna said in surprise and examine his sheet.

"Ten mistakes." Ieyasu said with a pout. He want to get it all correct.

"You're lucky, Fon. Next time, Tsuna will win." Reborn whispered to Fon. The Chinese arcobaleno chuckled and flash Reborn his teasing smile.

"We'll see, Reborn. Good luck." He said with a smile.

=KHR=

Please leave a review so that I know what you want to say about this chapter.

Thank you everyone for everything!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn


	6. Chapter 6: Visible Mist

Note:I apologize for not updating for a year. I'm so sorry I forgot about this, so here is the next one. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 6: Visible Mist**

 _Nearly dying is a part of my daily life_ , Tsuna thought as he look at the skull tattoo on his hand. The night is nearing and he just watch the sun getting low, and low, and low, in the horizon.

"Are you really that prideful to not even consult the doctor who has the antidote, Tsunayoshi?" Shamal said, a frown in his face while he release the mosquito out of the capsule. Tsuna didn't answer him and just watch the mosquito do it's work, the skull disappeared on his skin.

"...Thank you for the antidote, Shamal-san." Tsuna said and smile at Shamal. The mafioso faltered at the show of kindness.

"Why are you thanking me? I nearly let you die!" Shamal said.

" _Nearly_ die and watching you, Shamal-san, you didn't intended to let it happened anyway." Tsuna said, "I never run after you because it'll just tire me." He answered Shamal's first question with a cheeky grin. Shamal sputtered nonsense words and sigh.

"Humph, your brother is not lucky, though." He said, his smile is smug. Tsuna just look at his eyes as the sun was nearly out.

"You're lying." Tsuna said while he nod the other way where Shamal's back was facing.

"Tsuna!!" Shamal groaned and look at Ieyasu with an irritated glare.

"I'm supposed to scared the kid on his wits!" He said. Ieyasu glared at him and turned his gaze at Tsuna.

"You alright, Tsu?" He asked. Tsuna just nod and jump out of the railings he was seating a while ago. They are in Nami-chuu's rooftop and the view of the sun setting was pretty.

"TENTH!!" Gokudera's shout was heard as the three watch the silver haired run inside the campus.

"We need to tell them that I'm alright now or something will happen to the school." Tsuna said. The other two nod and saw Yamamoto, G, Ugetsu, and Ryohei follow Gokudera inside the room.

"We better hurry." Ieyasu said, his voice wavering once he saw the two Hibaris chasing the group of students with weapons. The other two nod and hurriedly exit the rooftop.

 **_KHR_**

"Where's Doctor Shamal?" Tsuna asked while bandaging Ieyasu's bruise.

"I don't know but he flees before the Hibaris hurt him." Ieyasu said and yelp when Tsuna tightened the bandage.

"Ow! Be careful, Tsuna!" He said while pouting. Tsuna just smile at him and close the first aid kit. The two brothers fell into deep silence, Ieyasu wear his shirt while Tsuna stare at the wall.

Ieyasu can't bare the silence anymore and call Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna." Tsuna snap out of his thoughts and look at Ieyasu, "Yeah?" He asked. Ieyasu look at him for a second, his blue eyes staring at Tsuna's brown ones.

"I'm sorry." Ieyasu said.Tsuna look at him in a state of dumfounded. He look startled and conscious all of the sudden.

"What are you sorry for? There's nothing to apologize." Tsuna said, his arms failing everywhere in panic and his face flushing crimson red. Ieyasu sigh and approach Tsuna to ruffle his unruly hair.

"I've...been a jerk to you this pass few days so I'm sorry, little brother." He said and smile gently. Tsuna look at him in surprise.

"Okay!" Ieyasu shouted that made Tsuna startled. The blond raise from seating on the ground, "I think it's time for dinner! Let's go, Tsuna." He said and grin at him and make his way out of the room. Tsuna watch his retreating back with a defeated face.

He stood up while sighing deeply and follow his big brother.

They are getting close again, he don't want to be close with his brother. He don't want his brother being devastated once he died in the near future.

' _When will that happen?'_ He thought. His heart is heavy with the weight of the sky and deep down he was wishing— hoping someone will prevent this curse.

But who will it be?

 **_KHR_**

It was Sunday when Tsuna went with the three kids on the plaza to just relax but only two kids got home this night, namely Lambo and I-pin. If Nana is the one who saw them, she might burst in worry and conclusions so fortunately, Ieyasu saw them enter the house, because he was laying around the front of the house did he see the two teary eyed, and approach them to seat with him in the terrace of the house.

"Why are you guys the only one who got home?" He asked.

"F-Fuuta was kidnapped.." Lambo said in a trembling voice and was slowly letting his tears fall down.

"What do you mean Fuuta is gone?!" Ieyasu asked in horror. Lambo was crying while I-pin is patting his back for comfort.

"He was taken by a shady looking MIB and-and we can't do anything!" Lambo said while wailing. Ieyasu pat the kids head to calm him down.

"Shhh, don't cry, Lambo. We will find him." Ieyasu said. Lambo look up at him.

"They-They also took..." Lambo sniff loudly while his eyes get teary. "...They also took Tsuna-nii!" Ieyaus was shock and his face turns cold. The kids notice this and stop crying.

"Lambo, I-pin watch some anime or something and also get something to eat. I'm going to bring them back and stay here, okay?" Ieyasu said in a gentle voice. The two nod their heads and enter the living room with a silent Ieyasu in tow.

 _'That guy will pay.'_ Ieyasu thought with a cold fury.

KHR_

"Let me go!" Tsuna said while he tried to remove the hands that was gripping him tight. They just laugh at him and pull him inside a dark room.

"Where is Fuuta?! Where did you bring him?!" He asked them but he got no answers.

"My, My, Tsunayoshi-kun..." A voice echoed in the dark. Tsuna froze and look around.

"Who...Who are you?!" Tsuna shouted. The two person that brought him here also disappeared as soon as the voice ringed inside the room. Tsuna heard laughter in front of him and he look to see two teens that look like each other.

"Nufufufu~, we are your brother's friend." Daemon said, a widen grin painting his face.

"Ieyasu's f-friend?" Tsuna said in fear. The two smirk, making Tsuna be intimidated by this two.

"Yes," Mukuro answered. The gleam of the moonlight making them look intimidating and scary.

"And he ordered us to kill you." They said. Their voices reverberate inside Tsuna's broken mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Agonizing Sky

Chapter 7: Agonizing Sky

He froze as time seems to stop around him, all he was hearing are the two brothers words which was clouding his mind. His heart was heavy with the burden of knowledge that Ieyasu ordered this two to kill him and it was hard to swallow because of the ghost lump in his throat.

"Kill...Kill me?! Why?! Why would he–?! No! No! Ieyasu will not try to kill me! He will not...! No..." Tsuna clench his fist and bow his head. He panted as his wide eyes are transfixed on his dirty jeans. He heard the brothers laugh at him and mock him on his pitiful state but he only heard white noises as his heart beat increase.

 _'Ieyasu...Ieyasu will not do this. He will never–!!'_ He thought to himself but when he remembers—

 _"You might have died, Tsuna!" Ieyasu said._

 _"I don't care! It's alright as long as he's save!" Tsuna shouted. Ieyasu was taken aback by his little brother's outbursts and angry taken over his system._

 _"Fine! If you die, you die! I don't care!" He suddenly blurt out and leave Tsuna._

All of it, he remembers—

 _Tsuna speed walk so that he will not hear the story Ieyasu will tell his friends._

 _He's going to be deaf again and let the wind brush his hair._

 _"I mean it's a baby! I know Tsuna is dame but is he really that useless to have a baby tutor him?!" Ieyasu said while laughing. Ugetsu and G snicker but didn't laugh loudly like what Ieyasu is doing._

 _'But Ieyasu will never kill me!'_ He desperately thought. Denying the truth that was in front of him. Tears formed in his eyes as memory of Ieyasu's taunt and mocking filled his mind. All the bad things Ieyasu did, such as this memories, the hateful glares, and everything resurface in his mind making him choke his sob and close his eyes tightly.

 _'He will never kill me!'_

' _Right?'_ He opened his wide eyes as the realization that his big brother might really do this to him made him frightened. His breath became a shallow panted as he grip his shirt that was above his heart.

For what felt like years of thinking that he was fine of dying, he was not prepared to die yet. All those thoughts, will power in the past are all just wishful thinking. His thought of being fine with dying are all just fantasy. He doesn't want to die yet. He doesn't want to and he just want to keep on living.

 **=**

"But, Fon!" Ieyasu protested. Fon sigh and look at him in irritation.

"If I said no, no, Ieyasu Sawada. You will not save Tsuna by yourself! Reborn and I will be the one to save him. This might endanger you." Fon said. Ieyasu gritted his teeth in frustration and clench his knuckles.

After Lambo and I-pin told him what happened, he told it to the two arcobaleno. When Ieyasu suggested to help them, Fon refuses while Reborn stays silent and let Fon do the talking, he was drinking coffee while watching the teacher and student argued in front of him. Lambo and I-pin are safely tucked in in Tsuna's room and was sleeping soundly and Nana was also asleep on her room. Reborn made Leon into a clock and saw how late it was.

"Fon, it's late." Reborn butted in. Both of them look at him like he was some kind of nuisance making the hitman irked. He putted down his cup on the table and kick Ieyasu's face only.

"Gah! What was that for, crazy baby?!" Ieyasu shouted while cupping his nose. Reborn glared at him to shush him up and it work. The blond grumbled and sulk in the corner. Reborn rolled his eyes and face the storm arcobaleno who was looking at him in disapproval but Reborn shrug him off.

"It's late, we will save Tsuna in the morning and we will also bring Ieyasu with us." Reborn said. Fon sigh and rub his forehead.

"For the last time, Reborn, we will–"

"–bring him." Reborn finished. Fon look at him and close his eyes. Reborn is really a stubborn guy and Fon is too tired to deal with this things. He wants to sleep on his warm and comfy hammock.

"If something happens, it will be on you." Fon said and Reborn just smirk.

"Are you two done talking?" Ieyasu asked. Fon look at his way and smiled tiredly while Reborn look at Leon who suddenly transform back to back on being a clock. Reborn frowned when Leon finally transformed into his real form and his tail falls off. The hitman's lips are in thin line as he pick the quivering piece of tail.

' _Something bad will happen.'_ He thought.

 **=**

Ieyasu can't sleep. He tried to sleep by listening to the whirred of the AC, Fon's steady breathing, and his breathing but he keep on thinking about Tsuna and what would the brothers might do to Tsuna and it scared him. It scared him so much he can't fall asleep.

He toss and turned on his bed while burying himself on the thick blanket. It was wrap around his body like a burrito and even the warm comfort of it can't make him fall asleep. He groaned and buried his face on a pillow he was just hugging a while ago. He close his eyes while the pillow was left on his face and analyze the problem, afterwards he opened his blue eyes.

Fon woke up when he heard a shuffle of sheets and look down on his hammock to see Ieyasu was not on his bed. He look up and was smack by a hand covered in rain flames. He was perplexed that he didn't registered the face of the person.

"Sleep." He said as Fon felt drowsy because of the rain flames filling his small body. He fell and land on Ieyasu's bed as the hand let go of his face. He look at the person's blurry face to glimpse a white mask and a tuff of messy brown hair. His eyes was getting heavier in any minute and darkness consume his consciousness.

Ieyasu sigh in relief when he manage to make Fon sleep. He opened the window and climb on the sill.

"Sorry, Fon." Ieyasu whispered, his eyes filled with determination. "I'm going to save Tsuna by myself." He jumped and land on the ground silently using his mist flame to muffled the noise.

He is going to save Tsuna on the clutch of those bastards who dared to kidnapped his little brother.

 **=**

Cavallo: it's been a while since we log in on this chat!

Cavallo: how's everyone?

Cavallo: I'm doing fine if you asked me :D

Parallel: no one's gonna asked you but it's fine if it made you happy answering your own question

Cavallo: youre so mean D:

Parallel: that i am

Yama00: hello

Cavallo: oh hello Yama!

Cavallo: how's japan? Anything nice?

Yama00: some creepy old man keep on stalking me

Yama00: it's irritating

Yama00: i hope he die in a hole

Cavallo: that's too harsh Yama

Parallel: i agree

Cavallo: really?

Parallel: oh sorry that's an accident, i mean i agree with Yama

Cavallo: you two are too much D:

Yama00: coming from you

Cavallo: ...

Parallel: *gasp* you broke him!

Yama00: ...sorry

Cavallo: ...it's alright

Parallel: awkward

Yama00: guys! I just saw someone jumping on a electric pole!

Cavallo: what? Picture it!

Parallel: who the hell is that? A ninja? In japan?! That's cool!

Yama00: no not a ninja. Here

 _Yama00 sent an image._

Cavallo: is that PRIMO?

Parallel: i think he is, lol what the heck is going on?

Yama00: it looks like he was rushing. I think he was going somewhere

Cavallo: where could it be?

Parallel: who knows. That guy is too unpredictable

 **=**

Reborn sat up on his hammock when he heard a loud sound coming from Ieyasu's room. He frown and climb down. He opened the door and walk on the hallway towards the room. He opened the door by jumping high and twisting the door knob as hard as he can and it creak open. What he saw surprised him, Fon was laying aimlessly on Ieyasu's bed as his little pet monkey consult his master.

"What happen here?" Reborn asked the monkey.

"Pii!" _Someone snuck in and Ieyasu is gone!_ , The monkey answered.

"What?" Reborn muttered to himself. He went on Fon's side and tried to wake him up with his flame on his pacifier. Reborn frown when he felt a little tug on his life form but he ignored it and make Fon wake up.

Reborn can feel a huge amount of rain flame running on Fon's vines and his heartbeat being only a little thump making Reborn frown more and hurried. Fon opened his eyes while gasping for air and look at Reborn.

"Reborn? What happened?" He asked as he sat up and hold his aching head.

"A huge amount of rain flame was force inside you making you unconscious and slow down your heartbeat." Reborn answered him as he watch the monkey hug his owner to death.

"Did you see its face?" Reborn asked, referring to the one that did this to Fon. The Chinese arcobaleno shook his head.

"No, because he was wearing a white mask over his face. I only saw his hair color which is brown." Fon said. He rub his temple when he felt a migraine coming. He sigh and look at Reborn's blank face watching him.

"Is he wearing a suit or a white jacket?" Reborn asked. Fon frown while his eyes turn right indicating that he was trying to recall his memories.

"I guess he was wearing a suit but minus the blazer." Fon answered. Reborn look hard at his eyes and look away when he confirmed that Fon isn't lying. He jump out of Ieyasu's bed and walk away.

"Reborn?" Fon called, uncertain.

"Change clothes, Fon. We are going there, now." Reborn said and disappear on the hallway. Fon sigh exhaustedly and look at his pet.

"Looks like we will not get any sleep." He said.

 **=**

 **A/N:**

 **I do apologize for this fic being a confusion to you, I can't check on this much but if you guys have wattpad accounts do check this out, this is also posted there. My username is ArashiYunaG05. That is like my main headquarters or some shit.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this, once again I apologize for being tardy. :) See you.**


End file.
